differenthistoryfandomcom-20200215-history
A world of atomic ashes map game
Scenario Backstory The Cuba missile crisis went 'hot' and a East-West atomic war took place leading to A nuclear\atomic holocaust or nuclear apocalypse and 10 years of hell, followed by 50 yeas of hard straggle. After another, less traumatic, 25 years, things got gradually better. The survivor began to improve noticeably after about 50 years and had became almost as good as those who were not in the war after another 80 years. The starting year is 2145 and the technology level in this world is set at what we had in OTL 1900. *''Have you got what it takes to restore your nation to glory, honor, peace and prosperity?!'' Treaties We will have resolutions at the World Union (W.U) security council. The W.U is analogous to our U.N. Most nations have joined it. There are also- the International Court of Justice (ICJ), World Health Organisation (WHO), United Nations High Commission for Refugees (UNHCR), Convention on International Trade in Endangered Species of Wild Fauna and Flora (CITES), The International Postal Union (IPU), International Labour Organisation (ILO) and World Heath Organisation (WHO) and the Nuclear Non-Proliferation Treaty (NNPT). The International Cricket Council (ICC), FIFA, the IOC, International Red Cross and the international ASIEN, the Warsaw Pact, NATO, the EU and Arab League still exist. The primary powers Atomic weapons Bio Weapons Chemical weapons Failed states General rules *Mod word is law until proven otherwise *Have fun! *Be plausible and logical *Keep things sane tech wise, no clones or stuff like that *Players who are inactive for more than 10 turns without informing a mod are removed. *Alliances will be monitored closely. If an alliance is regarded as excessive, meta, ASB, etc, it will be retconed by a strike out line. *Nation pages are nice too have, but not required. *Stay within under 5 years ahead of time with technology *Don't be rude *Only map makers can edit the map *Every country will be a different colour on the map. *Mods can be removed by a head mod approval and vote *If a nation rejects union, you must wait 5 years before asking again *Technological advances must be plausible (which means no robots fighting clones) *No sockpuppeting. *No fantasy (wizard and unicorns are not wanted here) *The map must be updated at least every 5 turns. *Game is to be archived every 15 years. *A new image file is created for every new map, which is created every two years. *After a nation has been inactive for five years (15 turns), the user will be removed from the game. *You may create logical proxies and use them in turns. *Turns are by half of years. 1 turn = 6 months in game time. *Turns are turned at 23.00:01 UTC. *No IPs, please log in. :See War algo :See Special game-play rule The Map Changes, Issues and Complaints Mapmakers\mods Bold means approved - only three. *'Trish pt7 (talk) 19:38, February 14, 2016 (UTC)' * Nations .]] N. America #North Texas #South Texas #The CSA ##West Florida ##East Florida #Minisota #Hawaii #New Mexico #South Missouri #North Missouri #Arizona #Nevada #Kansas #Virginia-Kentucky ##South Illinois ##Chesapeake Bay #Cascadia ##Alaska #Wisconsin #S. Dakota #Indiana-Ohio #Pennsylvania #Iowa ##Forgottonia #New England ##The Maritime Provinces #Canada ##The Mitten #Quebec ##Greenland #Alberta Central America and Caribbean #CariCom #Dominican Rep. #Haiti #Nicaragua #Mexico #Panama #Costa Rica #El Salvador #Guatemala #Haiti #Honduras #Puerto Rico #United Republic of Belize and Jamaica # South America #Ecuador #Colombia #Chile #Bolivia #Peru #Brazil # East Asia #The PRC #North Western China #Mongolia #Tibet #Xinjiang warlord #Qinghai War Lord #Yunnan War Lord #Hainan Island #Guangxi War Lord #Mongolia #Taiwan #Manchuria # S.E. Asia #Sultanate of Riau #Sambas Sultanate #Pontianak Sultanate #Indonesia #Irian Jaya # Middle East #Yemen #Oman #Jordan #Israel #North Kurdish SSR #Lebanon # Indian Sub-continent #India #Khalistah #Gujarat # Former USSR #Siberian SSR #Ikusk SSR #Ruthinian SSR #Far Eastern SSR #Republic of the Urals #Southern Russia #Western Ukraine #Central Asian Republic #Kirghizia #Latvia #Lithuania #Taun-Tuva #Estonia #Karaila #Altistsan #Buryat #Kalmykia #Dagestan #Ossetia #Chechnya #Tajikistan #Transcaucasia SSR #Mogilev SSR British Isles #Highland Scotland #Lancashire #Northumbria #Yorkshire #Ireland #Wales and Shropshire #Wessex and the Isle of Wight #Sussex #Union of Matlock, Bakewell, Buxton and Crich ##Lynton, Burton-upon-Trent and Alrewas ##Chesterfield, Mansfield and Bolsover ##Atherstone, Nuneaton, Hinkley and Tamworth ##Union of Ilkeston, Sandiacre, and Long Eaton ##Belpr, Ripley, Heanor and Eastwood ##United Duchy of Aston-on-Trent and Derby City ##Lichfield, Longdon and Rugeley ##Union of Utoxiter, Cheadle Ashbourne and Alton ##Tuxford, Worksop, and Retford ##Longnor, Leek and Cheddington #Lothian, Dunfrees-shire and Ayrshire Western Europe #United Republic of Galicia, Asturias and Cantabria. #Balearic Islands. #Valencia #Catalonia #Andorra #Liechtenstein #Italy #Malta #The Vatican #San Marino #Monaco #Padania #Metzogerno #N. Germany, #Denmark. #Sweden #Hessen #Westphalia #Therengia-Saxony #Moravia #Portugal #Castille #Lapland #France #Limburg ##Aachen ##Kleef #Groinigen #Nimijean #Flanders #Austro-Switzerland #Savoy #Picadrdy #Normandy #Basque Country #Provence #Lille-Wallonia #Brittany #Denmark #Finland ##Karelia #Sweden #Norway ##Tromsø #Andalucía # Eastern Europe #East Germany #Poznań Poland #Bialystok SSR #Free Central Hungary #Debrecen SSR #Croatia #Serbia #Slovakia #Socialist confederation of Bosnia #Macedonia #Transylvania #Romania #E. Bulgaria #W. Bulgaria #Albania #Monte Negro Africa #Morocco #N. Algeria #S. Algeria #Tunisia #South Africa ##Lesotho-Swaziland #Egypt #Angola ##Cabinda #Zambia-Malawi #Tanzania #Madagascar #Botswana #Mozambique #Kenya #Libya #N. Sudan #S. Sudan #The CAR #The DRC #Congo (Brazzaville) #Burundi #Rwanda #Gabon #Uganda #Liberia #Tunisia #Mauritania #Mali #Burkina Faso #Egypt #Niger #Chad #Azawad #Togo #Benin #Ghana #Ethiopia #Eritrea #Djibouti # Oceania #Australia #New Zealand # Category:A world of atomic ashes map game Category:Cold War Category:The World Category:Geopolitical Category:Map Games Category:Military Category:Economy Category:Trade Category:Warfare